Reflektion mit einem eigenen Gewissen
Hast du dich jemals gefragt, was passiert, wenn du dich von deinem Spiegelbild abwendest? Die meisten Leute glauben, dass deine Reflektion alles nachmacht, was auch du tust. Dies ist nicht der Fall. Spiegel sind Portale zu einem schrecklichen Paralleluniversum. Jedes mal, wenn du wegschaust, beobachtet dich dein eigenes "Abbild", studiert jede deiner Bewegungen und nimmt seine wahre, dämonische Form an. Es möchte dich in seine Finger kriegen, aber keine Sorge, das wird es nie. Zumindest, wenn du nicht vor einem Spiegel einschläfst. Du schläfst ein, während du einen Spiegel anschaust? Was ein Jammer. Denn später wachst du auf, alles scheint normal. Es ist dunkel im Zimmer. Du schaust nach rechts, um die Uhrzeit auf deinem Wecker lesen zu können. Lustig. Dein Nachtschrank und dein Wecker sind nicht da. Stattdessen ist dort eine Spiegel. Du schaust ganz genau hin, aber deine Reflektion scheint wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Du drehst dich nach links und siehst deinen Nachtschrank. Du schaust auf dein Wecker, aber die Zahlen sind unlesbar. Sie sind rückwärts angebildet. Du greifst nach der Lampe, die nun links von dir steht und schaltest sie an. Sie scheint für 10 Sekunden, bevor sie erlischt. Während sie schien, sahst du, dass sich alles normal in deinem Zimmer befand, aber es schien wie reflektiert. Nun zurück zu dem Punkt, als die Lampe erlosch. Du fängst an, ein Knurren zu hören. Es hört sich so an, als käme es von draußen vor der Tür. Du bist verängstigt und wirst paralysiert vor Furcht, aber dir ist klar, was passiert. Irgendwie musst du den Mut aufbringen aufzustehen, zu der Tür zu laufen und diese zu schließen. Es ist nicht zufrieden mit deiner Entscheidung. Du denkst an letzte Nacht: Du hast dich gerade bettfertig gemacht. Du bist unter die Bettdecke geklettert und hast darüber nachgedacht, wie schön dein Tag war. Du hast gerade dein Spiegelbild bewundert, als die Erschöpfung dich überfällt. Du hast deine Augen geschlossen und bist langsam in den Schlaf gefallen. Nach einiger Zeit bist du aufgewacht und alles schien irgendwie nicht richtig. Dann trifft es dich. Du weißt, was zu tun ist. Zurück zur Gegenwart. Das Knurren fängt an, lauter zu werden. Es fängt an, an der Tür zu kratzen. Du weißt, was du tun musst. Du drehst dich nach rechts, um unter deine Decken zu gelangen. Du gibst dein Bestes, um einzuschlafen, aber du bist nicht müde genug. Du hältst dir deine Augen zu, aber du kannst einfach nicht einschlafen. Das Kratzen und das Knurren sind nun ohrenbetäubend laut. Das macht es fast unmöglich, einzuschlafen. Kratzen und Knurren wird zu Knallen und Schreien. Du fängst an, das Holz knacken zu hören. Du bist vollkommen verängstigt. Du versuchst weiterhin einzuschlafen, aber du kannst einfach nicht. Es bricht durch und steckt seine Hand durch. Du fängst an einzuschlafen. Endlich. Es dreht den Türknauf und fängt an die Tür zu öffnen. Du bist fast eingeschlafen. Es öffnet die Tür komplett und tritt herein. Du hast es fast geschafft. Du brauchst nur noch 15 Sekunden. Es läuft weiter zum Bett, nur noch 10 Sekunden. Es kommt an deinem Bett an, als du gerade eingeschlafen bist. Dann hörst du ein schreckliches Flüstern, begleitet mit dem Gestank eines vollen Atemzuges. "Zu spät", flüstert es. Du öffnest deine Augen und siehst es auf dir drauf. Schlafe niemals vor einem Spiegel ein. Niemals. Credit is given to the original creator of this Creepypasta here: Hier Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Kreaturen